lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Ben 10: United The Video Game
LEGO Ben 10: United The Video Game is a game based off of the first Ben 10 TV series, created by turtlex4. Followed by LEGO Ben 10: Alien Force The Video Game. 'Synopsis' Vilgax returns to Earth and teams up with all of Ben's enemies (Including Kevin 11, the Forever Knights, Hex, Zombozo,and the Circus Freaks, Zs'Skayr, Eon, Clancy, Six Six and more), to finally defeat Ben Tennyson once and for all and take over the entire planet, with portals to the Null Void, all over Bellwood, unleashing dangerous creatures. In order to defeat their enemies, and close down the portals, Ben, Gwen, and Max must call upon the plumbers, and their allies (Including Azmuth, Tetrax, Kai Green, Xylene, Cooper, and more). 'Gameplay' The Player progresses through 21 levels, but can return after beating them in freeplay, using any characters unlocked to that point. There are over 80 characters to unlock and Areas to travel to. Like Lego Batman with his suits, Ben can switch from alien, for five min per transformation. LEGO Ben 10 carries features from LEGO Batman 2 and LEGO Marvel Superheroes, such as heat realated characters can destroy gold bricks, rocket using characters can blow up silver bricks, flight abilities, and super strenght to malipulate objects. Like in LEGO Marvel, some characters can sense objects and wall crawling on special walls. There are also big figures, like in lego marvel, (such as, Four Arms, Vilgax, and Kevin 11), that can destroy and manipulate special objects, that regular super strenght characters can't. Like Lego Antman from LEGO Marvel, there are small characters in LEGO Ben 10, such as the Galvans. Unlike in any other LEGO game, LEGO Ben 10 has Giant figures, such as Way Big and Vilgax's huge Drone. Like the giant characters, Cannonbolt's figure is unlike any other. Cannonbolt is a LEGO brick, that turns into a LEGO sphere. Like it's two predeccesors, LEGO Ben 10 has a large open space, that acts as the game's hub. Though Bellwood is the main game hub, you can go back and forth between, Bellwood, the Null Void, two of the Plumber's Bases, one in Bellwood and one at Mount Rushmore, Galvan Prime, and even the alternate future Bellwood. There is also a more advanced character creator, placed in the Bellwood Plumber's Base. By equipping a characters weapon, item, face, hair, or helmet, you get their abilities (By equipping Gwen's spellbook, you have her magic abilities, or by adding Tetrax's face, you can manipulate diamond shards). You can recolor each body part, to make it look more like, whoever you're trying to create. For the big figure character creator, Kevin can be given any of Ben's aliens body parts, excluding Way Big There are also special task, for certain abilities. There are claw switches, that only characters with claws, such as Wildmutt and Kevin 11, can activate or tech switches that only be activated by characters with tech smarts, such as Cooper or Azmuth. For Super Speeders, such as XLR8 or Kevin 11, there are certain things to build. Character's with ice beams, such as Arctiguana or Heatblast (Cold). 'Characters' Levels Vehicles